Al jardin de la Republica
by Hatsune Kawaii
Summary: Argentina; lugar lleno y vivo de tradiciones, canciones alegre y gauchos vivacez, mujeres bellas y coquetas...En una palabra es hermoso. Shadamy, one-shot


_**"**__**Tu Zamba, Tu gaucho**__**"**_

Yo: Yellow a todos :3 aqui traigo una cancion que me encanta y canto mucho en coro y tambien por que ase pokito fui a Argentina y decidi hacer como un recordatorio vigente de lo que admiro esa cultura :,D bueno aca vamos!

**Cancion: **_**"Al Jardin de la Republica"**_

**Adaptada por: **_**Hatsune Kawaii**_

**Interpretada por: **_**Sonic, Knukles, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Amy y Shadow**_

_"Desde el norte traigo en el alma_

_la alegre zamba que canto aqui,_

_y que bailan los tucumanos_

_con entusiasmo propo de allí,_

Eran las 7:00 pm, todo el pueblo se reunia en la casa del Señor Sonic por una fiesta que chicas mas galanas estaban alli en una esquina. Eran Rouge The Bat : una de las chicas mas coquetas y enamoradizas del lugar miles dce jovenes caian a sus pies; Blaze The Cat: Astuta y timida era un sueño dorado de quienes la veian; Cream The Rabbit: una conejita amable y comprensiva a todos les derretia el corazon con una sola mirtada y la mas hermosa de todas Amy Rose: Amelia era una chica encantadora, con su caracter fuerte y atrevido atraia a mucha gente, amable, comprensiva reunia cualidades que hacian que le cayese bien a todos (as).

Las chicas hablaban entre si...

Rouge: Amy por que no vas con Sr. Sonic? el ahora te esta esperando y se nota enamorao de tu persona chicá!

Cream: e' un buen chico el joven, vamos anda con él!

Blaze: esta como perro detra tuyo

Amy: no chicas, ante estaa enamoraa de ese loco mujeriego pero ahora no, es algien sin causa y remedió

Rouge: bueno alla tu pequeña pero entonces con quien saldras bailár?

Amy: no se prefiero quedarme aca, ese estúpido es demasiao inepto

Cream: bueno Amy alla tu __entonces se les acerca Sonic__

Sonic: olas chicás! como an estado?

Todas ecepto Amy: Ola Sonic como ándas?

Amy: hmp! __voltea a ver a otr parte__

Sonic: Amy puedo hablar contigo?

Amy: arggh vámos de una ve __se alejan a conversar en privado__

_"cada cual sigue a su pareja,_

_joven o vieja, de todo vi"_

Sonic: Amy sabes que lamento mucho haber sido infiel contigo

Amy: lo siento pero el que me rompé el corazón no o perdono

Sonic: por favor no seas mala conmigo!

Amy: __Le iba a decir algo cuando alguien entra agitado en el salon diciendo__

Tipo X: LOS GAUCHOS , LLEGÁN LOS GAUCHOS! __todas las mujeres se agitan y se empiezan a arreglar __

_"Viene el gaucho y le hace un floreo _

_y un zapateo comienza alli"_

Chicas:__entran 3 gauchos muy apuestos__ -w- gauchos Dios mio!

Blaze: ay miren alli esta el gaucho Silver!

Silver:__se le acerca a Blaze y aciendo una reverencia dice__ Damá ermosa me permite bailar con usté?

Blaze: O\\\\\\\o cl-claro __sale a bailar con el__

Rouge: miren ahi viene el gaucho Knukles!

Knukles:__se acerca con paso majestuoso y tomando la mano de Rouge la jala asia si__ ven aca presiosa que debemos bailar!

Rouge: jijijiji __salen a bailar y viene el tercer gaucho, Tails__

Tails: ermosa damicela me permite l pieza? __a Cream__

Cream: claro __sonrie tiernamnete y salen a bailar__

Amy: vaya mis amigas ya consiguieron pareja de baile __feliz por sus amigas__

Sally: Sonic te venés con,igo a bailar __lo toma del bazo jaandolo a lña sala de vbaile contra su voluntad__

Sonic: no espera!

Sally:__muy tarde .-.__

Amy: vaya me quede sola __entonces escucha unos grititos y ve a la entrada y mira maravillada al gaucho mas ermoso de los contornos, rojo sangre sus ojos y mechas y negro su pelo (Shad ahi vas!)__

Shadow:__pasa indiferebte frente a las chicas asta donde Amy y se detiene a unos pasos__ Querés bailar Señorita? __le ofrece la mano__

Amy:__mega sonrojada__ por su-supesto __salen a la pista de bale y Shadow empieza a zapatear alrededor de Amy mientras esta bailaba con gracia a su lado__

Shadow: que ermosa es usted señorita

Amy: jejeje soy Ameliaa un gusto

Shadow: un gusto Amelia soy Shadow, el gaucho __le guiña un ojo__

Amy: O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ó jejejeje eres muy amable

Shadow: y usted ermosa

_"Sigue el gaucho con su floreo_

_y el zapateo termina alli..."_

Shadow: __bailaban los 2 c muy bien dejando un grupito de personas alrededor de ellos y los otros 3 gauchos con su pareja__

Sonic:__mira a Shadow con Amy y se pone seloso__

Sally: por que miras a esa zorrá? __enojada__

Sonic: por que la amo __sakle dejando a Sally echando umo__

Sally: HIJO DE LAS RE MIL #$%&/#$%$&%/%$"$#$% DE &/)$#"$"#% PARIDO DE &$#"$&/(&%

Sonic:__la ignora ewe y va asia una mesa sentadose enojado mirando bailar a Amy y Shadow__

Amy: eres muy bueno bailando

Shadow: es que aprendi para impresionarte jejejeje

Amy: no sigas __roja__

Shadow__termina la tonada __

Knukles: LOS GAUCHOS SE RETIRAN CON SU PAREJA! __acto seguido toma a Rouge de la sintura y sale corriendo y se sube a su caballo que lo esperaba en la entrada y salen corriendo__

Tails:__ase lo mismo con Cream y Silver igual__

Shadow: vamos cariño __la toma en brazos y sale corriendo para montarse en su alazan negro y sale galopando asia el monte__

Amy:__se acurruca en su pecho mientras admira el paisaje pasar__

Sonic:__sale corriendo a la puerta para ver irse a su amada con el apuesto gaucho ewe__ Amy!

_**Con Amy y Shadow que se reunen con los demas...**_

Shadow:__llega cabalgando__

Knukles: bonitas parejas chicós!

Tails: jejeje mas ermosa para mi no __mirando a Amy__

Shadow: no replico, mi rosa es ermosa __se bajan y se reunen los gauchos a conversar mientras las chicas se reunen mas alla__

Rouge: Vaya que chico mas el mio :O

Cream: ayy! que suwerte la nuestra

Blaze: el mio es muy tierno __sonrojada__

Amy: Shadow...Ahhh! es muy amable y servicial :)

Rouge: espero que la pasen bien esta noche, yo y mi rojito seguro que si

Todas: Rouge! __sorprendidas y sonrojandose__

Blaze: Shhh! ahi vienen __cada gaucho va con su pareja y despues de darle un beso la suben a su caballo y parten a su casa__

Shadow: ven mi amor, te llevare a mi casa

Amy: esta bien __apretandose contra ese mechon blanco de pelo, suave como algodon__

Shadow:__se detiene frente a una casa grande con toque colonial__ ven aqui, no dejare que mi rosa se ensucie mucho __la toma en brazos y la lleva a su cas, mas tardes se escuchan sonidos lujuriosos de la casa__

_**Pocos dias despues...**_

Amy: buenos dias amor __lo besa en la boca apasionadamente__

Shadow: buenos dias mi rosita

Amy: te amo mucho __se abraza a su pecho__

Shadow: y yo a ti, ven nos llama la fiesta

Amy: pues que se espera! __se monta en el caballo y salen los dos juntitos con los demas gauchos a otra fiesta...__

_"Pa' las del norte si,_

_para las otras no,_

_para las Tucumanas_

_mujer galana,naranjo en flor..."_

_**FIN**_

Yo: ay me quedo preshosho! :3

Niko: eem una pregunta?

Yo: ya la isiste pero bueno

Niko: por que esta cancion y no isiste yaoi?

Yo: bueno tam,bien me gusta el Shadamy asi que chuuu!

Niko: ay bueno __se va__

Yo: esto es como un monumento que ago a los argentinos porque son realmente gente amable, simpatica y de todo *O* ellos son muy animados y sus canciones geniales y los gauchos AHHHH pa' que ahbalr son mijito rico XD bueno no se aun muy bein el acento argentino asi que lo ise como me lo imagine que seria y aviso que de ves en cuando are Shadamy, anime o orita de aventurita 8) bueno espero que los argentinos no se enojen por tratar de imitar su acento D:! bueno eso es todo y lo ultimo

_**ADIOS! :3**_


End file.
